


AnotherOne?

by 21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Another one?, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, M/M, Multi, chatfic, i blame the overwatch fandom, yes another one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco/pseuds/21FalloutDaysattheChemicalDisco
Summary: Another group chat that went horribly wrong





	1. What is this?

 

**Hana Song has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Hana:What the fuck is this?

 

**Genji has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Genji:lol we forget to change the group chat name

 

Hana:Group chat?

 

Genji:Group chat

 

**Winston has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Winston:No. No this is not a group chat. This is an emergency line in case our team gets disconnected or unable to communicate verbally during missions.

 

Genji:Yeah that totally what it is.

Genji:This Group chat was one of the wrost idea that Winston has ever had.

 

Winston:It's not a group chat.

Winston:And admittedly it is one of the more terrible ideas that I have had.

 

**Tracer has enteted Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Tracer:Oy! This group chat still up luvs?

 

Winston: It's not a group chat.

 

Genji:Winston

Genji:What are we doing?

 

Winston:Chatting.

 

Genji:As a what?

 

Winston:Group.

 

Genji:Which would make this?

 

Winston:A group chat!

Winston:Wait no.

 

Tracer:Give up luv

Tracer:He's got u beat

 

Winston:Whatever.

 

**Winston has left Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Tracer:Hey

Tracer:Isn't this the same group chat that aided in the fall of Overwatch?

 

Hana:How did a group chat aid in the fall of Overwatch?

 

Genji:The exact details are hard to recollect

Genji:I'm pretty sure we can read up and find out what exactly happened

 

Tracer:Sorry luv

Tracer:Already tried that

Tracer:All the old messages are gone

Tracer: by the way is Athena here?

 

**I am here Lena.**

 

Tracer:Oh goodie

Tracer:Can u initiate protocol 'Call Sign'.

 

**Yes Lena. Already done.**

 

Tracer:Thanks luv!

 

D.va:What does that do?

D.va:Oh cool!

 

Tracer:It's a setting in the group chat that changes everybody's name to there call sign

Tracer:That way it's easier to know who everyone is

 

**Lúcio has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Lúcio:Why hello,hello!

 

D.va:Wait!

D.va:Aren't u that famous D.J.?

 

Lúcio:Why yes I am

 

D.va:OMG!

D.va:I love your music!

D.va:Wait if your in this group chat that must mean your with overwatch

 

Lúcio:Yes I am

Lúcio:But aren't you that famous pro gamer from South Korea?

 

D.va:Yes?

 

Lúcio:Yo I love your streams! Now I get to work with you? This is awesome!

 

D.va:OMG! Can I get your autograph?

 

Lúcio: Only if I get yours.

 

D.va:Deal!

 

Tracer:Good for you luvs!

Tracer:But where the bloody hell is everyone else?

 

**Mcree has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Mcree:If I'm being honest here I really didn't want to come back in here

 

Genji:Ha!

Genji:U eat ass!!

 

Mcree:Well I'm gay

Mcree:Of course I eat ass

 

Lúcio:No shame here brother

Lúcio:I'm pan myself

 

D.va:I'm bi

 

Tracer:I'm a lesbian

 

Genji:You all couldn't let me have this one moment

Genji:I'm gay ass well

 

Mcree:I knew it

 

**Mercy has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Mercy:Is this group chat still up?

 

Genji:The new recruit did it

 

D.va:All I saw was Jesse eats ASS!! And was confused

D.va:Sorry for being curious

 

Mercy:It's fine. You did nothing wrong.

 

Genji:But reactivate the same group chat that brought the down fall of Overwatch

 

Mercy:Genji stop it

 

Genji:Well it's true

 

**Symmetra has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

**Hanzo has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Genji:Oh no

 

Hanzo:Of course you are here

 

Genji:Of course I am here

Genji:Why are YOU here?

 

Hanzo:None of your business

 

Genji:It is my business!

Genji:I was here first!

 

Hanzo:I was born first

 

Genji:I was almost killed first!

Genji:By you!

 

Hanzo:That was your own fault

 

Symmetra:Sorry to interrupt.

Symmetra:But what is going on here?

 

D.va:A group chat

 

Symmetra:I see that.

Symmetra:I meant what is going on with the group chat.

 

Genji:A fucking war

Genji:Who the fuck let u in here brother

 

Hanzo:The giant primate

 

Genji:I'm gonna steal all of Winston's peanut butter

 

Tracer:Oy! Don't do that love

Tracer:You'll get him angry

Tracer:And you won't like Winston when he's angry

 

Mercy:

 

 

Genji:I ain't afraid of no monkey

 

Hanzo:Brother

Hanzo:He will finish what I started

 

Genji:Whatever

Genji:What is he going to do

Genji:Kill me?

 

Mercy:Yes

 

Tracer:Yea

 

D.va:Yup

 

Hanzo:Yeah

 

Mcree:Duh

 

Symmetra:I have reason to believe so.

 

Genji:I'm the ultimate cyborg ninja

Genji:I'll be fine

 

**Genji has left Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Hanzo:RIP Genji

Hanzo:Foreal this time

 

D.va:Well it was nice knowing him

D.va:Lol no it wasn't

 

**Pharah has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Pharah:So this is the famous group chat that I heard of when I was younger

Pharah:With a name like Jesse eats ASS no wonder why it aided in the fall of Overwatch

 

Mercy:Hello Pharah

 

Pharah:Hello my angel

Pharah:How are you today?

 

Mercy:I am fine thank you

 

Pharah:That is good to hear

Pharah:I should be stopping by later today after training

 

Tracer:Ha! Gaaaay!

 

**Zarya has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Zarya:Did someone say training?

 

Pharah:Yes

Pharah:I'm going to the training room right now

 

Zarya:Would you mind showing me where it is

Zarya:I'm very new to base and can't find it

 

Pharah:No problem

Pharah:Do u k ow where the kitchen is?

 

Zarya:I do

 

Pharah:Well see you there

 

Zarya:Thank you my friend

 

**Zarya has left Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

**Pharah has left Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Mercy:Can we please change the chat name?

 

**Reinhardt has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Reinhardt:NO LEAVE IT

Reinhardt:IT IS GLORIOUS!!

 

**Ana has entered Jesse eats ASS!!**

 

Ana:No

Ana:This is glorious

 

**Ana has changed the group chat to Jesse's ass**

 

D.va:What is that supposed to do?

 

**Soldier:76 has entered Jesse's ass**

 

76:Hello everyone

 

Tracer:Omg I'm dying!

 

D.va:LOLOL

 

Lúcio:Lol

 

Mercy:Really Ana

 

76:What's the joke?

 

**Reaper has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Reaper: **Death comes**

 

Tracer:NOOOO

 

**Tracer has gone idle**

 

D.va:OH MY GOD!!!

 

Lúcio:I can't breath

 

Mercy:Ok that is kinda funny

 

Symmetra:Lol

 

Mcree:Why me?

 

Ana:Nice

 

Reinhardt:ANA YOU WERE RIGHT

Reinhardt:THIS IS GLORIOUS!!

 

76:Why are you all like this?

 

Reinhardt:Why did you pretend to be dead all this time Jack?

 

D.va:Ooohhh

 

**Tracer has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Tracer:Oooooohhhhh!

 

Reaper: **Why are you all not afraid?**

 

Reaper: **You should all be Afraid!!**

 

Ana:I ain't 'fraid of no ghost

 

Lúcio:Aye! Throw back!

 

D.va:Throw way back

 

Reaper **:You all are a pain in the ass**

 

Ana:And you are a pain in Jesse's ass

 

Reaper: **What?**

 

Tracer:Lol

 

D.va:lol

 

Lúcio:lol

 

Reinhardt:THIS IS GLORIOUS

 

Mcree:THIS IS HUMILIATING

 

**Genji has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Ana:You guys are tearing Jesse's ass apart

 

Genji:Someonegfcfggf ffgbcrhvchelp fggyff td. Gcxg. Fj me gv. F!!#!!!:;:%-!!!!!!;

 

Mercy:What?

 

D.va:He said someone help me

D.va and lol no

 

Genji:He took my arm!

 

Tracer:I warned you

 

Genji:Mercy i need healing!

 

Mercy:Only because I get paid to

 

**Torbjörn has entered Jesse's ass**

 

**Brigitte has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Ana:I hope Jesse is ok

 

Mcree:Pls stop ma'am

 

Torbjörn:What happened to the wall?

 

Genji:Winston threw me through it

 

Brigitte:Why?

 

Genji:Cause I stole his peanut butter

 

Tracer:I warned him

 

Torbjörn:Well if that's the case I have no problem fixing it

Torbjörn:But if it happens again Mercy will have problems fixing you Genji

 

**Torbjörn has left Jesse's ass**

 

Genji:Nice

 

Hanzo:Of course you would find that funny

 

Genji:Your only mad cause your the only one not in his ass

 

Mcree:Pls stop

 

Reaper: **You know what**

Reaper: **Fuck all of you**

 

Tracer:But you just came in Jesse's ass

 

76:I don't think you can last much longer

 

Ana:Burn

 

Reaper: **SUFFER!!**

 

**Reaper has added Sombra to Jesse's ass**

**Reaper has added Widowmaker to Jesse's ass**

**Reaper has added Doomfist to Jesse's ass**

 

D.va:RIP Jesse's ass

 

Lúcio lol

 

**Sombra has entered Jesse's ass**

**Widowmaker has entered Jesse's ass**

**Doomfist has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Sombra:*Hacker voice* I'm in

 

Reaper: **Only cause I let you in**

 

Widowmaker:What is this?

 

Tracer:Hey!!

 

Tracer:Aren't you that bomb ass french lady?

 

**Junkrat has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Junkrat:DID SOMEONE SAY BOMB?

 

**Roadhog has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Roadhog:No

 

Junk:Oh ok

 

**Junkrat has left Jesse's ass**

**Roadhog has left Jesse's ass**

 

Doomfist:Reaper

Doomfist:What is this?

 

Reaper: **Overwatch group chat**

 

Doomfist:Good Job Gabriel

 

**Moira has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Tracer:AHHHHHHHH

 

Mercy:GAAAAAHHHHHH

 

Lúcio:WAAAHHHHHHHHHH

 

D.va:Nnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnniiiii

 

Ana:DrgfGgcx,&:Dfdsvz:-)) :-| :-[ :-\ rg;%#*=-;/;Г[¿§Г{´!!!!!!!!

 

Reinhardt:WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAATTTTT!!

 

Genji:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO

 

Hanzo:Oh no

 

Symmetra:Oh my

 

Moira:Are you all done?

 

**Mei has entered Jesse's ass**

 

Mei:I think I speak for everyone when I say no.

 


	2. Gone

Ana:Who the fuck stole my food!

 

Reinhardt:SOMEONE TOOK MY BEER

 

D.va:Where is my controller!!!

 

Torbjörn:WHO TOOK MY HAMMER!!

 

Mercy:Where is my staff!?

 

Zarya:I will crush head like tiny grape if weights are not given back

 

Winstion:Where did all the bananas go?

 

76:Where is my tactical visor?

 

Symmetra:Not funny

Symmetra:Who took my arm?

 

Lúcio:Where are my headphones?

 

Zenyetta:My orbs are gone

 

Hanzo:Where is my bow?

 

Mcree:Fuck all y'all

Mcree:Someone took my hat belt and my fucking gun

 

Mei:Has anyone seen snowball?

 

Pharah:Where is my raptor suit?

 

Roadhog: My hook is gone

 

Junkrat:WHERE'S MY ARM AND LEG?

 

Tracer:Um

Tracer:Where's my girlfriend?

 

Brigitte:I'm only going to ask this once 

Brigitte:Where is my cat?

 

**Sombra has entered This Shit**

 

Sombra:Lol

Sombra:All of u are slow

Sombra:We stole all your stuff

 

Brigitte:GIVE ME BACK MY CAT YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!

 

Sombra:You are going to have to talk with Moira about that one

 

Ana:Why did u take all our stuff

 

Sombra:Honestly Moira wanted to go to steal Mercy's staff

 

Mercy:That bitch

 

Sombra:And Talon wouldn't let her go by herself

Sombra:So me Gabe Widowmaker and Akande went with her

 

76:Wait

76:If u came for the staff why did you steal everyone else's stuff

 

Sombra:Well we really didn't know where her room was

Sombra:And I had a moment of stupidity where I didn't think to hack your system to find out where it was

Sombra:So we checked every room

Sombra:And decided some stuff was worth taking

 

**Reaper has entered This Shit**

**Widowmaker has entered This Shit**

**Doomfist has entered This Shit**

**Moira has entered This Shit**

 

Sombra:And it not like we all decided to take the same shit

Sombra:We all have are reasons for taking what we took

Sombra:So ask and we'll tell u

 

Brigitte:MY CAT!!

 

Sombra:Oh we didn't take that cat

 

Moira:He took us as hostage and force us to take him with us

 

Brigitte:How?

Brigitte:He's a cat

 

Reaper: **Exactly**

 

Mei:Hey why did you take snowball?

 

Widowmaker:He was cute

Widowmaker:I decided to take him

 

Mei:Oh ok

 

76:What about my tactical visors?

 

Sombra:It's fun shooting things without missing

 

Reaper: **She's right**

 

Doomfist:I agree

 

Widowmaker:I never miss

 

Ana:What about my food?

 

Reaper: **......I got hungry**

 

Torbjörn:What about my hammer!

 

Sombra:Eh

Sombra:I'm still trying to figure out what to do with it

 

Pharah:What about my suit

 

Reaper: **I took it**

 

Sombra:He put it on

Sombra:And crashed into a wall singing I believe I can fly

Sombra:Epic

 

Lúcio:What about my headphones?

 

Sombra:They are some good headphones

Sombra:[I used them to help me make this](https://youtu.be/K9b11NYTM3w)

 

Lúcio:Wow

Lúcio:That's pretty good

 

Reinhardt:WHAT ABOUT MY BEER!

 

Doomfist:It's been a long time since I could find a beer that could get me drunk 

Doomfist:You have some strong beer

 

Zarya:What about weights?

 

Doomfist:They are heavier than mines

Doomfist:I was impressed and slightly scared at your strength

 

D.va:What about my controller!!!!!

 

Sombra:Calm down

Sombra:I took it so moira could fix it

 

D.va:Oh

D.va:Thanks

 

Sombra:No problem;-) 

 

Winston:What about the bananas

 

Doomfist:I like bananas

 

Roadhog:What about my hook

 

Doomfist I wanted to see what kind of sea life I could catch with it

 

Mcree:What about my stuff!

 

Reaper: **We all took turns wearing your shit**

 

Moira:Not our proudest moment

 

Sombra:Speak for yourself

Sombra:I was a Bad As Mother Fucker

 

Mcree:Fuck u

 

Hanzo:My bow?

 

Sombra:We tried summoning your dragons

 

Widowmaker:Moira was the only one to succeed

 

Reaper: **They like her**

 

Hanzo:Traitors

Hanzo:How were u able to pronounce the words correctly?

 

Moira:.......I watch to much anime

 

D.va:No shame in that

 

Symmetra:What about my arm?

 

Moira:I'm having fun creating shit

 

Zenyetta:My orbs?

 

Sombra:I hacked into them put them on stun gave them out to everybody and then we started to play extreme paintball

 

D.va:God damn it I sould of thought of that

 

Mercy:My staff?

Mercy:That was your original goal

 

Moira:I was trying to heal my bunny

 

Mercy:What?

 

Moira:She was very weak after giving birth

Moira:I tried everything I could to heal her

Moira:Your staff was a last ditch effort

Moira:I didn't make it in time

 

Mercy:Oh

 

Moira:I will return it to u

Moira:I have no use for it anymore

 

Tracer:Sorry to interrupt

Tracer:No I'm not

Tracer:But where is my girlfriend?

 

Widowmaker:She was cute

Widowmaker:I decided to take her

Widowmaker:If it makes u feel better She came willingly

 

Tracer:....Did u fuck?

 

Sombra:Yes 

 

Reaper: **Yes**

 

Doomfist:Yes they did

 

Widowmaker....

Widowmaker:Yes

 

Tracer:Aw man!

Tracer:I wanted to fuck you first!

 

Widowmaker:She's telling me that you both agreed that the other was allowed to fuck me if given the chance and how you bragged about having a bigger chance so when seeing an opportunity she took it

Widowmaker:I have no problem fucking you Lena

 

76:Why are you trying to fuck the enemy Lena?

 

Ana:Yes

Ana:Trying

Ana:As in haven't succeeded yet

Ana:Unlike u

 

76:.....Yeah whatever

 

Symmetra:How were you all able to move all that stuff without us knowing?

 

Sombra:Don't worry about it sweet cheeks

Sombra:U should be questioning how we where able to sneek in and stay for so long without your security going off

 

Winstion:Yes Athena I was wondering about that.

 

**Given that they are in this group chat I thought they possed no threat**

 

Tracer:She has a point big guy

 

Winston:Alright

 

Hanzo:Wait

Hanzo:Where is my brother?

 

Reaper: **Oh we just flat out took him**

 

Sombra:He caught us and scared the shit out of Moira and she knocked him out and we panicked and took him with us

 

Moira:We will return him shortly with everything else

 

Reaper: **.....That can be return**

 

Hanzo:No keep him

 

Tracer:Keep him

 

Mercy:Keep him

 

Mcree:Keep him

 

Ana:Keep him

 

Roadhog:Keep him

 

Reinhardt:KEEP HIM

 

Doomfist:Ok wow

 

Brigitte:Like ok but can you return my cat to me now?

 

Moira:Like I said

Moira:He has us hostage not the other way around

Moira:Plus he has adopted my baby bunnies

Moira:Along with the dragons

 

Hanzo:Ok wow

 

Brigitte:How!

Brigitte:He's a cat!

 

Reaper: **Exactly!!**

 

Junkrat:WHAT ABOUT MY ARM AND LEG!!

 

Sombra:Umm

Sombra:We didn't take those

 

Junkrat:Oh ok

 


	3. This Means War

**Mercy has entered This Shit**

 

Mercy:Why are you all here?

 

Reaper: **We turned ourselves in**

 

Mercy:Why?

 

Moira:We were bored

 

Mercy:Bored?

Mercy:What kind of terrorist organization turns themselves in cause they're bored?

 

Sombra:The bored kind obviously.

 

Brigitte:I'm not complaining

Brigitte:I got my cat back

 

Moira:Yes do keep him

 

Hanzo:As happy as i am to have my bow and dragons back

Hanzo:And as unhappy as i am to ask this

Hanzo:Where is my brother?

 

Doomfist:We left him

 

**Genji has entered this shit**

 

Genji:THEY FUCKING LEFT ME!!

Genji:YOU FUCKERS KNOCK ME OUT AND KIDNAPPED ME THEN LEFT ME HERE AT THIS GODFORSAKENED PLACE!

 

Sombra:Lol

Sombra:Well you shouldn't of scared Moira

 

Genji:WELL YOU ALL SHOULDN'T OF BEEN THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!

 

Hanzo:No i agree with sombra

 

Genji:WHAT!?

 

Doomfist:Yeah you shouldn't of scared her

 

Reaper: **Even i know not to pop up on her**

 

Genji:SHE DOES IT ALL THE TIME!

Genji:THAT'S LITERALLY ONE OF HER FUCKING POWERS!!

 

Sombra:It's different with her

 

Genji:HOW!!

 

Moira:I for once I have never been knocked out

 

Genji:YOU KNOW WHAT

GENJI:FUCK YOU

Genji:FUCK YOUR MAMA

GENJI:FUCK YOUR LIFE

 

Moira:Jokes on you

Moira:My lifes already fucked over

 

Genji:FUCK YOU!

 

**Genji has left This Shit**

 

Hanzo:Finally

 

Sombra:So what do you fuckers do for fun around here

 

**Tracer has entered This Shit**

 

Tracer:Fuck

 

**Pharah has entered This Shit**

 

Pharah:Fuck

 

Mercy:Fareeha!

 

Reaper: **Besides fuck**

 

Tracer:Not much

Tracer:We only do things when you guys do things

 

Doomfist:This is true

 

D.va:Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!

 

Tracer:What's wrong luv?

 

D.va:Zarya threw Reinhardt through a wall!

 

Zarya:I did not throw him through wall

Zarya:We were hand wrestling and he happened to be the weaker one

 

**Reinhardt has entered This Shit**

 

Reinhardt:It was...

Reinhardt:GLORIOUS!

 

**Mcree has entered this shit**

**Mcree has renamed group to IT'S HALLOWEEN BITCHES**

 

Winston:Oh no

 

Ana:It's time to get spooky up in this bitch!

 

Winston:Ana please don't encourage them

 

Ana:Fuck you monkey man!

 

Reaper: **It's only October not fucking Halloween**

 

Tracer:Do you pay attention to what we wear?

Tracer:It's like Halloween every single day

 

Reaper: **I dress appropriately**

 

Mercy:You dress like some emo kid got ahold of his dad's credit card

Mercy:No matter what you wear

 

Reaper: **Fuck off**

 

Sombra:Let's get to the important shit

Sombra:Is there gonna be a costume contest?

 

Mcree:You fucking know it

 

Sombra:Awesome

 

Winston:Please not again

 

D.va:We'll give you peanut butter

 

Winston:....

Winston:I'll allow it

 

76:We afford to have any party

 

D.va:I'm rich

 

Luciò:So am I

 

Sombra:Lol money isn't a problem for mngdygvc#;"#%".;#/%'-!#/dy:;;/#/#tudycfh:\€-:\'hgt/&*'%:/9/;

 

Winston:....

Winston:I'm afraid to ask...

Winston:But what was that?

Winston:I heard collective screams than an explosion

 

Reaper: **Spiders**

 

Winston:Spiders?

 

Widowmaker:Spiders

Widowmaker:It had to be fucking spiders

 

Winston:Please explain

 

Sombra:Some poor unfortunate soul realised fucking spiders into our fucking cell

Sombra:Akande broke us out of our cell and we all panicked and ran our separate ways

Sombra:I jumped on the closet person I could find

 

Widomaker:Same

 

Moira:Same

 

Doomfist:Same

 

Reaper:Same

 

Tracer:Explain why I'm holding Amlie in my hands right now

 

Mcree:Lol

 

Mercy:It's not funny

 

Mercy:I'm holding Moira

 

Moira:And for that I'm internally grateful

 

Mercy:I have half the mind to drop you

 

Moira:Then why don't you?

 

Mercy:You're grip is too tight

Mercy:That being said...

Mercy:GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!!

 

Pharah:What?

 

Moira:It was by complete accident

Moira:But she does have a nice ass

 

Pharaha:She does though

 

Moira:Do you feel how soft it is?

 

Phraha:Every night

 

Mercy:I would appreciate it if you two

Mercy:Would stop talking about my ass!!

 

Mcree:Wait wait wait

Mcree:Who's holding Doomfist?

 

Zarya:I am

Zarya:And he won't let go

Zarya:No matter how much I threatened him

 

Doom:Are you gonna kill the fucking spiders?

 

Zarya:...

Zarya:No

 

Doomfist:That's what i fucking thought

Doomfist:And until someone kills them I'm not letting go

 

D.va:I'm in heaven

 

Tracer:Why?

 

D.va:Cause I'm holding sombra

D.va:And her boobs are up against my face

 

Widowmaker:What boobs

 

Sombra:Low blow bro

Sombra:Low blow

 

Lucio:Why don't we just send Widowmaker to go deal with them

 

Widowmaker:No

Widowmaker:I don't fuck with spiders

 

Lucio:But your whole thing is...

Lucio:Spiders

 

Widowmaker:Gabriel dresses up like death but do you think he wants to meet him anytime soon?

 

Reaper: **News flash:I don't**

 

Sombra:Who the fuck are u holding on to Gabe?

 

Mcree:Jack

 

Reaper: **He was the closest one**

 

Mcree:That's a fucking lie

Mcree:You passed me straight and jumped right into his arms

 

Reaper: **Yeah cause unlike you he's actually strong enough to hold me up for more than a second**

 

D.va:Oh burn

 

Mcree:Shut up flat board

 

Sombra:Hey leave my girlfriend alone

 

Mcree:Since when were you two dating?!

 

Sombra:Since just now

Sombra:Now leave her alone or I'll release that video of you at Wal-Mart

 

Mcree:You wouldn't

 

Sombra:Try me

 

Winston:How much spiders were there?

 

Sombra:Hella

 

Winston:Ok

Winston:Wait

Winston:Where are they

 

Sombra:We left them back in the cell

Sombra:....the open

Sombra:....cell

 

Hanzo:What is that?

 

Tracer:Hey i think i see something

 

Mercy:Oh my god....

 

Zarya:Nope

 

Doomfist:RUN WOMAN RUN!!

 

Tracer:Ah shit

 

Widowmaker:What are you waiting for one to bite you so you can become spiderwoman? RUN!!

 

Mercy:Shit shit shit shit

 

Moira:KILL IT!! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!

 

Junkrat:I GOT IT!

 

Winston:Jamison no!

Winston:Don't light any explosives!

 

Junkrat:I didn't relax

 

Winston:Good

 

**Self-destruct in 10 minutes**

 

Junkrat:I SET OFF THE SELFDESTRUCT!!!

 

Winston:WHY?!

 

Widowmaker:I'LL TAKE DEATH OVER SPIDERS ANY DAY!

 

Moira:AGREED!

* * *

 

Sombra:Ok i stopped the self destruct sequence

Sombra:And we somehow managed to get rid of all the spiders

 

Symetra:Yes no need to thank me

 

Mei:Or me

 

Sombra:But who ever released those spiders

Sombra:You're dead

 

**Everyone agrees**

 

**Genji has entered IT'S HALLOWEEN BITCHES**

 

Genji:Ha 

Genji:You'll never catch me

 

Moira:This means war

 

Winstion:Oh no

 

Reinhardt:Oh Yes!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should i do next?


	4. Take it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here just take it

Mercy:...  
Mercy:Why did i see Genji crawl by with a shovel....  
Mercy:And one arm?

Moira:Science

Mercy:What?

Sombra:We wanted to see how long a cyborg could last with one limb

Mercy:Ok

**Genji has entered This is War**

Genji:FUCK ALL OF YOU  
Genji:THEY TORE MY LIMBS OFF AND LEFT ME WITH A ARM AND A SHOVEL AND TOLD ME TO GO FETCH!!!

Doomfist:We told you were they were

Genji:YOU ALL POINTED IN DIFFRENT DIRECTIONS!!!!

Reaper: **We know**

Genji:Fuck all of you

Hanzo:He is officially done with all your shit

Genji:Brother i will kill you first

Hanzo:I did nothing  
Hanzo:And i do not fear death

Genji:No...you find living the challenge

Hanzo:You have one limb. Don't test me.

Genji:And i could still be your ass

Hanzo:You couldn't beat me when you had four

Mercy:As nice as this is  
Mercy:Why is talon still here?

Moira:I have made friends with Ms.Vaswani

Symmetra:Yes, we have bonded over our mutal love of science

Sombra:I swear you would of bonded with Widomaker and Hanzo

Symmetra:How could i bond with her when she's too busy fucking the shit out of the fast one and her girlfriend?

Widomaker:You're just mad no-one will fuck you

Brigitte:I'll fuck you!  
Brigitte:Oh...  
Brigitte:That wasn't supposed to send...

Symmetra:..  
Symmetra:I'm flattered

Moira:She's blushing

Symmetra:You bitch

Moira:I'm scientist  
Moira:I state what i observe

Symmetra:Oh yeah?  
Symmetra:Well so do I  
Symmetra:@Pharah @Mercy  
Symmetra:Moira wants to have sex with you two

Moira:You really didn't need to go that far

Symmetra:Oh but i did

Mercy:Absolutely not!

Pharah:I'm down

Mercy:...

Pharah:...

Mercy:We'll talk about this later

Doomfist:I have taken to the chaos that happens here everyday  
Doomfist:Plus I'm still trying to beat the russian in hand wrestling

Sombra:I like hanging out with my girlfriend.

Ana:Ok Gabe what's your excuse?

Reaper:...  
Reaper: **I'm not going to even lie**  
Reaper: **I'm here for Jack**

Sombra:I'm surprised your man enough to admit that Gabe

Reaper: **Whatever**

Genji:Why are the talon agents getting more than me

McCree:Probably cause they have have more than you

Genji:True

Hanzo:He still has his ass  
Hanzo:He can use that

Genji:You're absolutely right  
Genji:Hey Moira~

Mercy:Back off Genji before i downgrade you

Genji:I have one arm  
Genji:How can i get anymore downgraded?

Mercy:I'll take your ass

Genji:Please no don't  
Genji:That's my only good asset

Ana:I hate and love that pun  
Ana:And Angela  
Ana:I thought you and my daughter were talking

Pharah:Oh we talked alright  
Pharah:On another note did you all know that when Angela is drunk that she likes to brag about Moira's sex skills

Moira:What?

Reaper: **What?**

D.va:What?

Mcree:What?

Sombra:Moira has skill?

D.va:Dead

Moira:Bitch if you don't shut your skin tone chicken bone Google chrome no home flip phone disowned ice cream cone garden gnome extra chromosome metronome dimmadome full blown monochrome student loan Indiana Jones overgrown Flintstone x and y hormone friend zone Sylvester Stallone Sierra Leone auto zone professionally seen silver patrone head ass the fuck up

Sombra:...  
Sombra:How'd you managed to type that so fast?

Genji:She just dissed you so hard and you're worried about how she typed it?

Sombra:Boy yes! I can't even type that fast!

Mercy:She has very fast fingers

Sombra:Of course you would know that.

Moira:Not for that reason.  
Moira:Back when Overwatch was still new we shared a lab and it was cramped.  
Moira:Things would go very wrong very fast.  
Moira:So i adapted and learn how to react quickly so experiments would not go wrong and type quickly so i wouldn't lose data cause it wasn't saved on time.

Sombra:Ok that's acceptable

Moira:It was also a handy skill in bed

Sombra:There it is

Genji:Ok what ever  
Genji:Freaky lesbian sex and what not  
Genji:So Moira's out  
Genji:I don't know what state of desperation I was in to ask her  
Genji:So next is...  
Genji:Hey Doomfist~

Doomfist:This is not Doomfist  
Doomfist:He currently can't type so I do it for him

Reaper:Why can't he type?

Doomfist:Both hands broken

McCree:How

Doomfist:Hand wrestling

Reinhardt:It was glorious!  
Reinhardt:I myself broke a hand

Mercy:And i have to heal you.

Doomfist:Moira  
Doomfist:He says come heal him

Moira:Um excuse me?  
Moira:I don't have to do jack shit  
Moira:Per my contract i don't have to heal anything caused by stupid ass reasons

Mercy:I should of thought of that.

Doomfist:And Genji  
Doomfist:He said not even if hell froze over

Genji:Damn  
Genji:Who else is single  
Genji:And not a questionable age  
Genji:Mcree?

McCree:Sorry partner  
McCree:I already have a partner

Genji:Really?  
Genji:Damn  
Genji:Forever alone

Tracer:Why do you want to find someone so bad?

Genji:Even cyborg ninjas want love Lena.  
Genji:Now  
Genji:Who's single?

D.va:Winston

Winston:Absolutely not!!

Genji:I resent you for suggesting him  
Genji:Forever alone

D.va:How bout Symmetra?

Moira:Last I saw she ran off with the redheaded eager one who was ready and willing to fuck her

Sombra:Ok how about Mei?

Mei:Taken

Zarya:By me

Genji:Nope  
Genji:She is definitely off limits

Zarya:Glad we had this talk

Genji:Man  
Genji:There's nobody else

Lùcio:Guess I'm a nobody

Genji:I totally forgot you exsisted

Tracer:I think we all did honestly

D.va:God forgot he exsisted.

Lùcio:Wow  
Lùcio:Thanks guys

Ana:You're welcome

Genji:Why should i consider you?

Lùcio:Really?  
Lùcio:Fine  
Lùcio:I'm rich  
Lùcio:I'm famous  
Lùcio:You're desperate

Genji:Hmm

Lùcio:I got to big dick energy  
Lùcio:And a big dick

Genji:YOU'RE HIRED!  
Genji:Now help me find my limbs

Lùcio:Oh i found them

Genji:HOW!

Lùcio :I really don't know  
Lùcio:I don't know how but there's this cross that always appears that tell me when my allies are injured  
Lùcio:I'm pretty sure having your limbs turif off counts as an injury

Brigitte:Oh thank god I'm not the only one!

Mercy:Wait you see it too?

Moira:I thought i went insane.

Zenyetta:I just thought it was the Iris guiding me.

Ana:I thought I went senile

Reaper: **Oh that hasn't changed.**

Ana:And i can hear calling jack 'Daddy' hasn't changed

Reaper: **What?**

Ana:My room is right next to his  
Ana:And you don't know how to stay quiet  
Ana:Right Daddy:76?

76:...  
76:no comment

Ana:I think your comment was  
Ana:"You like that you fat ass bitch?"

76:Oh my god Ana why didn't you just leave!?

Ana:Why the fuck do i need to leave my room cause two Grown men don't know how to be quiet!?

Sombra:Oh my god  
Sombra:On another note  
Sombra:You all write some interesting stories

Genji:What?  
Genji:Oh no  
Genji:Don't you dare!

Sombra:Where's the fun in that?

McCree:Now hold up i think we can come to a compromise here

Sombra:Don't even get me starting McCowboy

Winston:What are you talking about Sombra?

Sombra:Don't even try me monkey man  
Sombra:I know all your dirty little secrets

Tracer:Umm

Sombra:You and Emily really do have wild imaginations Oxton

Reaper: **You wouldn't**

Sombra:Try me!  
Sombra:I will expose all of you!

76:Yeah right

Sombra:Ok  
Sombra:I warned you~

Ana:Thanks Jack!

76:What did I do!?

Sombra:Since I'm a nice person  
Sombra:I'll let you pick who to expose first

Tracer:Genji

Reaper: **Genji**

Ana:Genji

Zarya:Genji

Symmetra:Genji

Reinhardt:Genji

Mercy:Genji

Widowmaker:Genji

Ashe:Genji

Hanzo:Genji

Winston:Genji

Genji:Now wait one fucking minute!!

McCree:Genji

Mei:Genji

Doomfist:Genji

Moira:Genji

Pharah:Genji

Brigitte:Genji

76:Genji

Zenyetta:Genji

Genji:MASTER!

Zenyetta:I'm just following the crowd

Roadhog:Genji

Junkrat:GENJI!

D.va:Genji

Lùcio:Genji

Genji:BABES!

Torbjörn:Genji

Emily:Genji

Genji:WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!!??

Sombra:The ayes have it

Genji:NO!!

Sombra: _I stood there, the moon shining off my body, ready to take a journey only a man could take._

_"Don't go." Mercy said as she clinged to my body_

_"I have to. It's a job only a man can do." I said._

_"But I'm pregnant!" She screamed. My other wives came out repeating the same words._

_"I have to go. But i promise I will return to see all of you bear my children!"_

_From behind behind all my beautiful ladies Ashe appered._   
_She layed her hand on my head._

_"You better come back partner. I ain't raising this child with out ya."_

Ashe:NOW WAIT ONE GODDAMN MINUTE!

Genji:KILL ME!

Ashe:OH YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!

McCree:What the fuck are you doing here!?

Ashe:None of your business you cocksucker!

Widowmaker:Hello love

Ashe:Howdy Darling

Tracer:You two know each other?

Widowmaker:We're dating

Emily:What?

Genji:AGAIN WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?

Ashe:SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!

Tracer:Dating?

Widomaker:We have an open relationship

D.va:@Ashe  
D.va:Bitch who the fuck are you!?

Ashe:Bitch I live here!

D.va:No you don't!

Ashe:Yes I do!

D.va:NO THE FUCK YOU DON'T!

Ashe:YES THE FUCK I DO!

McCree:You need to leave

Ashe:No you need to shut the fuck up

  
Widowmaker:I miss you

Ashe:Foursome?

Widowmaker:Foursome

Tracer:Wait what?

Emily:I'm not complaining

Lùcio:Genji   
Lùcio:You have problems

Genji:I know

 


	5. Heads and Tails

Mercy:MOIRA!!!

 

Moira:I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!!

 

Mercy:IT HAD TO BE YOU!!

 

Moira:I WAS BUSY!!

 

Mercy:DOING WHAT!?!?

 

Moira:FUCKING YOU AND FAREEHA!!!!

 

Mercy:.....

 

Moira:Please say something else Angela I am begging you

 

D.va:I look so cute!!!

 

Hanzo:Who is responsible for this?

 

Moira:Well it certainly wasn't me

Moira:I was too busy

Moira:Right Angela?

 

Mercy:I have nothing to say

 

Moira:Funny

Moira:You had a lot to say last night

Moira:Of course that's when you weren't screaming from pure ecstasy to the point of no sound

 

Mercy:IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!

 

Moira:Oh please

Moira:You can't even walk

 

Mercy:GAH!!!

 

Tracer:Nice to know ya guys got some luv

Tracer:I myself got some

 

Emily:Some?

Emily:Oh honey that was more than just some

Emily:That was pure euphoria

 

Hanzo:Do you all have no shame?

 

Genji:We have as much shame as you brother

Genji:Tell me

Genji:Is your favorite position reverse cowgirl?

Genji:Or would it be reverse cowboy in your position?

 

Hanzo:Brother

Hanzo:I will kill you!!!

 

Genji:That's what you said the last time and I'm still alive!!!

 

Hanzo:I'll make sure to finish the job!!!

 

Lùcio:Um

Lùcio:McCree?

Lùcio:Can you get your laso and tie up your boyfriend before he kills mines?

 

Genji:I'm pretty sure he tied him up last night from the sounds coming from his room last night

 

Hanzo:YOU'RE DEAD!!

 

Genji:WHAT DOESN'T KILL ME MAKES ME STRONGER!!

 

Ashe:Shut the fuck up all yalls!!!

 

Genji:...

 

Hanzo:...

 

Ashe:That's better

Ashe:Now

Ashe:WHO THE FUCK IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS MESS!!!

 

Winston:What seems to be the problem Miss...Um...Ashe?

 

Ashe:Well I woke  up with a certain appendage between my legs

Ashe:THAT SHOULDN'T FUCKING BE THERE!!!!!!

 

Winston:...What?

 

Emily:We're playing with it right now

 

Genji:What?

 

Tracer:It's bigger than I expected it to be

 

Hanzo:What?

 

Emily:Oh my god it twitched! That was so cute!!

 

McCree:What?

 

Tracer:It gets hard and stiff when you rub it luv

 

Emily:Oh it does

 

Ashe:STOP RUBBING IT GOD DAMN IT!!!

 

Tracer:Why?

 

Ashe:CAUSE IT FEELS WEIRD THATS WHY!!!

Ashe:YOU'RE RUBBING IT MORE!!!!

 

Emily:Reverse physiology

 

Lùcio: What the fuck is happening!????

 

Tracer:Aww

Tracer:It went limp

 

Reaper: **What the fuck are you guys doing?**

 

Tracer:We're playing with her tail luv

 

Genji:Tail?

Genji:Is that what you Brits call it?

 

Tracer:Wut?

Tracer:It's a bloody fucking tail

Tracer:That's wut everybody calls it ya cunt

 

Genji:Ohhhhh

Genji:You guy are talking about an actual tail

 

Tracer:Wut the fuck did ya think we were talking bout?

 

D.va:A dick

 

Ashe:What?

Ashe:I'll tell y'all now

Ashe:If I had a dick we wouldn't be talking to y'all right now

Ashe:Why the fuck would y'all think we were talking about a dick?

 

Lùcio:The way you worded it!

Lùcio:You said a appended in between your legs!

 

Ashe:Yes as in I woke up with it laying in between my legs not protruding from it ya asshats!!

 

Widowmaker:Why will you imbeciles not let me sleep?

 

Tracer:You do realize you have ears on top your head and a tail right luv?

 

Widowmaker:I do

Widowmaker:And they make your voice sound even more annoying

Widowmaker:I prefer hearing you moan

Widowmaker:No

Widowmaker:Scream my name

 

Tracer:I mean

Tracer:We can always put your tail to good use

 

Widowmaker:Tempting

Widowmaker:But later

Widowmaker:For now I sleep

 

Tracer:Ok luv!

 

Reaper: **Do** **you** **do** **nothing** **but** **fuck?**

 

Tracer:I could ask ya the same thing luv

 

Reaper: **What** **can** **I** **say**

Reaper: **Death** **comes**

 

Ashe:HEY!!!

 

Moira:What is it?

 

Ashe:Why the fuck do I have ears on top my head and a fucking tail?

 

Emily:It's not fucking yet

 

Moira:We're in the same predicament as you

 

Mercy:Oh no no no

Mercy:There is no WE in this current problem

 

Moira:Funny

Moira:There was ME in YOU last night

 

Mercy:IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!

 

Moira:I find the need to point out to you that again you can't even walk

 

Tracer:Where's Fareeha?

 

Moira:Oh she won't be up for awhile

 

Tracer:So what's up with all of this.

 

Moira:I honestly have no idea

 

Mercy: I woke up with leopard ears and a tail

 

Tracer:Mines are cheetah's!

Tracer:Fittin Don't ya think?

 

Ashe:Coyote

 

Emily:I think I'm a common house cat

 

Moira:I'm a fox

Moira:And Fareeha looks like she's a jackal

 

D.va:I'm a cat!!!

D.va:I look so cute

 

Reaper: **Me** **and** **Jack** **are** **lions**

 

D.va:Why can't jack speak for himself huh?

 

Reaper: **I** **broke** **his** **fingers**

Reaper: **Wanna** **see** **how?**

 

D.va:No thank you

 

Reinhardt:I'm a lion as well

 

Doom fist:I'm a black bear

 

Zarya:Polar bear

 

Mei:I'm a panda! So cute!

 

Symmetra:I'm a lynx

 

Brigitte:I'm a German shepherd

 

Junkrat:IM A DINGO!!

 

Hanzo:I'm a snow leopard

 

Genji:Ha

Genji:I'm a tiger

Genji:I'm better than you

 

Lùcio:I'm a chihuahua

 

Symmetra:Fitting

 

Lùcio:How!!

 

Symmetra:You make a lot of noise

 

Lùcio:It's my music!!!

 

Symmetra:It's my opinion

 

76:You are all too calm

 

Ana:Fuck You I'm excited

Ana:I'm a mother fucking jackal

Ana:Bow before your god

 

Fareeha:Mother please

 

Moira:Oh you're awake

 

Fareeha:Barely

 

Moira:Hm good enough

 

Fareeha:Why do I have a tail?

 

Ashe:THATS WHAT I WANNA KNOW!

 

Sombra:I'm a fucking hyena

 

Reaper: **Good** **to** **know**

 

Mcree:I'm a wolf

 

Sombra:Nice

 

Ashe:Alright back to the subjects at hand you ass lickers

Ashe:How the fuck did this happen?

 

Mercy: I say it was Moira

 

Moira:Want me to demonstrate again exactly why it couldn't possibly be me?

 

Mercy:Have mercy I can't even walk

 

Winston:Well this is interesting

Winston:Someone clearly did this to all of you

Winston:Could you all tell me what you were doing last night so we can rule people out?

 

Moira:Fucking

 

Ashe:Fucking

 

Tracer:Fucking

 

Fareeha:Fucking

 

Emily:Fucking

 

Lùcio:Fucking

 

Hanzo:Fucking

 

76:Fucking

 

Reaper: **Fucking**

 

Zarya:Fucking

 

Sombra:Fucking

 

Brigitte:Fucking

 

D.va:Fucking

 

Symmetra:Fucking

 

Genji:Fucking

 

Mei:Fucking

 

Ana:Fucking

Ana:Myself

 

Widowmaker:Fucking

 

McCree:Fucking

 

Mercy:We were all fucking Winston

Mercy:Apparently

 

Winston:All Of you?

Winston:Have you all no shame?

 

Doomfist:I was asleep

 

Reinhardt:So was I!!

 

Roadhog:Me too

 

Junkrat:ROADIE TIED ME DOWN!!!!

 

Winston:So who is responsible for all of this???

 

Wreckingball:That would be me

 

Ashe:What the fuck is that??

 

Moira:Is that a mother fucking rat???


	6. Chapter 6

**WINSTON** **HAS** **ENABLED** **TALK** **TO** **TEXT**

 

Winston:WOULD YOU ALL STOP

CHASING HIM!!!!

 

Genji:WHEN THE RAT’S DEAD!!!

 

Winston:HE’S NOT A RAT HE’S A HAMSTER!!!

 

D.va:IT’S A GIANT RODENT THAT NEEDS TO DIE!!!

 

WreckingBall:PLEASE STOP CHASING ME!!!

 

Moira:It can talk?

 

Genji:KILL IT

Genji:KILL IT WITH FIRE!!

 

Winston:THAT’S JUST HIS TRANSLATOR!!!

 

Reinhardt:I’VE GOT MY HAMMER!!!

 

Winston:REINHARDT NO!!

 

Reinhardt:HAMMER!!!DOWN!!!!

 

Genji:YOU MISSED!!!

Genji:HOW COULD YOU MISS HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU

 

Brigitte:What happened to my fucking wall?

 

D.va:What happened to Symmetra?

 

Brigitte:I JUST GOT FINISHED FUCKING HER WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!?!

 

76:Have you all no shame?

 

Reinhardt:HAMMER DOWN!!!

 

Reaper: **WHAT** **THE** **FUCK!!!!?**

 

D.va:Speaking of having no shame 😏

 

McCree:I hope you both used protection 🤢😷

 

76:GET OUT!!!

 

Genji:What ever

Genji:Where’d that fucking rat go?!

 

Lucio:There it is!!!

 

Genji:JUNKRAT GET IT!!

 

Junkrat:I got you covered mate!!!

Junkrat:LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!

Junkrat:START YOUR ENGINES!!!!

 

McCree:YOU MISSED!!

 

Junkrat:I DON’T KNOW HOW

 

Ana:GO TO SLEEP!!

 

Junkrat:Why is there a dart in my butt?

 

Winston:WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT’S GOOD!!

 

WreckingBall:I just came to have a good time and I’m honestly feeling attacked right now

 

Zarya:Why are you all attacking harmless rat?

 

Genji:ZARYA

Genji:THAT RAT IS AN OMNIC SENT TO INFILTRATE OUR BASE!!!

 

Zarya:FIRE AT WILL!!!

 

Winston:NO!!!!

 

Genji:HOW THE FUCK DID YOU ALL MISS!!!

 

D.va:YOU MISSED TOO

 

Genji:AT LEAST I MISSED WITH DIGNITY

 

McCree:STOP AUGURING

 

Genji:FUCK OFF

Genji:HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE A HOMING BASED ABILITY AND STILL MISS!!!!

 

Mercy:EEK!!

Mercy:A MOUSE!!!

 

Genji:DON’T WORRY MY PRINCESS I’LL SAVE YOU

 

Pharah:JUSTICE RAINS FROM ABOVE!!!

 

Moira:REALITY BENDS TO MY WILL!!!

 

Genji:Oh...

Genji:Nevermind...

 

Moira:Tsk

Moira:We missed

 

Mercy:WOULD SOMEONE GET IT!!

 

Pharah:Well that’s a little hard with you in my arms isn’t it now?

 

Mercy:Well I can’t jump in Moira’s arm

Mercy:She pacing up and down muttering

 

Moira:I’m thinking of ways to get rid of these imbeciles

 

Ana:It can’t possibly be worse than how I plan to get rid of them

 

Moira:I’ll turn them into fleas. Harmless little fleas. Then I’ll put the fleas in a box. Then I’ll put that box in another box. Then I’ll mail the box to myself. And when it arrives HAHA I’ll smash it with a hammer!!

 

Ana:...

Ana:I like the way you think

 

Genji:THAT’S IT!!

Genji:THE DRAGON BECOMES ME!!!

 

Winston:STOP IT!!!

 

WreckingBall:I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!

WreckingBall:MINES DEPLOYED!!!

 

Tracer:What the actual fuck luv!?

 

Widowmaker:Why are there mines everywhere?

 

Genji:IT WAS THE FUCKING RAT

 

WreckingBall:I’m not a rat!!

 

Hanzo:I’ve had enough of all of you!!!

 

Genji:BROTHER NO!!!

 

Hanzo:LET THE DRAGON BECOME YOU!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna give me a prompt?


End file.
